In the prior art, a liquid collected from an organism and the like is analyzed by a known analyzing method using an analyzing device having fluid channels formed therein. The analyzing device can control a fluid with a rotator. By using a centrifugal force, the analyzing device can dilute a sample liquid, measure a solution, separate a solid component, transfer and distribute a separated fluid, and mix a solution and a reagent, thereby enabling various biochemical analyses.
Patent document 1 describes an analyzing device for transferring a solution by a centrifugal force. As shown in FIGS. 38A and 38B, a sample liquid is injected into an inlet passage 114 from an inlet 116 by an inserting instrument such as a pipette, the sample liquid is transferred to a measurement cell 115 by a rotation of the analyzing device, the sample liquid is sucked by a capillary force, which is applied to a passage 117, by slowing or stopping the rotation, and then the sample liquid is returned to the measurement cell 115 by accelerating the rotation again, so that the sample liquid and a reagent are agitated.
For example, in an analyzing method of a sample liquid, a reaction liquid obtained by a reaction of the sample liquid and a reagent is analyzed by an optical technique in which multiple passages are provided to analyze multiple items of a single sample liquid or a single item of multiple sample liquids. FIG. 39 specifically shows an analyzing device of patent document 2.
In this configuration, a sample liquid 123 applied into a liquid receiving portion 118 is transferred to reaction chambers 119B of an analysis container through passages 119 of the analysis container by a centrifugal force and capillarity, the sample liquid 123 is reacted in the reaction chambers 119B with reagents 122 set in the reaction chambers 119B, and mixed solutions in the reaction chambers 119B are optically accessed to read the color reactions of the mixed solutions.
The analyzing device is made up of a base 120 (see FIG. 40A) on which the passages 119 and the reaction chambers 119B are formed of various recessed portions, and a cover 121 that is bonded to the top surface of the base 120 with an adhesive layer. Before the cover 121 is bonded to the top surface of the base 120, only a required quantity of liquid reagent is dropped into the reaction chamber 119B and is air-dried or freeze-dried. After that, the base 120 and the cover 121 are bonded to each other with the adhesive layer, so that the reagent 122 is set in the reaction chamber 119B.
Patent document 3 describes an analyzing method in which a sample is quantified, is reacted with a reagent, and then is detected by using a centrifugal force and a capillary force. FIG. 41 shows the technique of patent document 3.
In this analyzing device, in the direction of an arrow 315 from the side closest to an axis acting as a centrifugal force source to the outer periphery, there are provided a whole blood separating chamber 331 in which while blood (blood) 345 is injected as a specimen from an inlet 331a, a separating chamber 332, a quantifying chamber 333, and a reaction/detection chamber 334.
The whole blood separating chamber 331 and the separating chamber 332 are connected to each other via a passage 335, a reagent chamber 336, a passage 337, an agitating part 338, and a passage 339. The separating chamber 332 and the quantifying chamber 333 are connected to each other via a passage 340. The quantifying chamber 333 and the reaction/detection chamber 334 are connected to each other via a passage 341.
In the analyzing method of the prior art, the sample liquid prepared in the whole blood separating chamber 331 and the separating chamber 332 is transferred to the quantifying chamber 333 by applying a centrifugal force to the analyzing device. Further, an excessive quantity of the supplied sample liquid in the quantifying chamber 333 is discharged from an outlet 333c, so that the supplied sample liquid can be quantified according to the capacity of the quantifying chamber 333.
When the centrifugal force is stopped, the sample liquid fills the passage 341 up to an outlet 341c by a capillary force and is stopped by a surface tension. After that, a centrifugal force is applied again to the analyzing device, so that the whole sample liquid in the quantifying chamber 333 is transferred to the reaction/detection chamber 334. The sample liquid transferred to the reaction/detection chamber 334 reacts in contact with a reactant 343 and the absorbance of the reacted sample liquid is detected by an optical method, so that the sample liquid is analyzed.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-145451    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-150804    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-214955